Just wanna be with you
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: Alex had a rough childhood,went through a split between her parents,her mom dies,now that they both her and her sister are older they find love and fight dramma though there adventures they take and tough choices to make
1. North Caolina and Demi

OK this the fist epi I hope you enjoy it. Vanessa hudgens is like a sister and she was getting married already to Zac. Zac wasn't ready and didn't have a ring for her plus he didn't a see a futrue with her at all he was into hanging with friends and family mostly family meant me(Alex) and sel

*Alex's .*Damn it Vanessa why do you have to get married god! Fudge her! I'm going to NC with Sellybear. Vanessa isn't not going to stop me anyway like she has the power to stop me…but I can always go on adventures with Sellybear and her friends and boyfriend true OK let me start packing and tell selly bear. She (selly) should come too she did disapprove about the zanessa marriage *end of p.o.v*

"selly?"alex asked her older sister

"yea?"selena replied back without thinking*looking for her yellow converse*

"Are we going NC?"Alex asked angin

"yea" sel said still looking for her converse

"what about v?" *finds her yellow converse* here I found them. Alex asked then found what sel was looking for.

"thanks and I don't know."*throws in the suitcase they have ready*she said

"selly and Lexi! Where are you?" Vanessa called out with her heels banging on the hardwood floors

*Alex hides her bag under her bed while selly hides it her closet and sel and lex play it cool by rocking out to Savannah Outen If you only knew.*

"uh we need to go the airport me and alex are going to North Carolina to visit my friend Demi Lovato." sel said innocently

why *she disapprove of sel's and alex's friend's*

"Forget it ZAC! GET IN HERE! AND Talk to your girlfriend!" sel calmly said then yelled

"nessa let them go their not kids anymore, forget her ill drive you OK?" zac said

"thanks Zac" *pulls out her suitcase and mine*sel said

*later on*

"bye Zac! Im gonna miss you. Taylor Launter and Swift ooh what are you two doing here?" Alex said sadly

"we heard and this is Lucas till my boyfriend " Taylor.s said

"selly why you leaving us?" *asking to build suspense that he was about to passionately kiss her* Taylor.l asked unhappily

"Vanessa is getting married shes being a stubborn brat of a sister."sel said like she really hated her we give up let her make the mistake her other sister from our stepdad's side Stephanie hudgens made. Why do you think me and Alex are Gomez instead of hudgens. I'm sorry I have to go Taylor.l *whispers then runs her fingers through his hair*

*taylor.l kisses her passionately,they love the feeling and don't pull away until 1min later*

"Whoa."Sel said in total shock

"TAYLENA LOMEZ!!!!" a min later she begins laughing

"always so immatrue huh? Bye Selena."Taylor.l said a bit sad

"why don't you three come with us?"sel suggested

"OK cool we start packing and you two can stay over tonight" taylor.l suggested

END OF the 1st epi of just wanna be with you.


	2. I Love you's and kisses and more kisses

Second epi anyway Taylor.l for the first time passionately kissed selena aww cute!! Taylor was a bit upset that his 2 week gf was leaving to Nc with her sister he didnt say anything to her.

"I love you selena don't leave us. Lena please we've only have been going out for 2 weeks alrea-*raising his voice* taylor said sadly at first then began raising his voice a bit*

"taylor calm down tay come with us to Nc." Sel said calming taylor.l down

"is Nc better than cali?" he asked.

"its less loud be careful the fans, they will go crazy, they will come out like a wild fire and attack as quick as a werewolf running after a vampire." Alex said warning him about the fans

"ok is it worth it ?" taylor.s asked this time.

"yups every pennie" sel said happily

*meanwhile*

"you think everyone is leaving to..NC?"

Zac begins to walk away to join their convo

"ZAC! Come! Back!" Vanessa yelled after him

Zac looks back and yells "NO!"

*meanwhile*

"Zac you betrayed nessa right im proud f you I always had though." Alex said

"when are you guys leaving?" he asked

*they all pack and then checked in at 7 right when we were about to board taylor.l wanted to do something*

"wait! I need to do something important!" taylor.l yelled.

"Alex! Wait!" jake announced

"selena!" nick exclaimed

*Taylor.L Dipped Taylor.s and kissed her lovingly*

"OH wow didn't see that coming." Said shocked Alex

"YOU-YOU-YOU" Lucas said angrily

"Lucas chill_?" taylor.s said in a uncertain tone

Lucas was ready to beat taylor.l up then he did he gave him a black eye and a bloody nose

"You son of Gun! What the hell?! Your just so damn jealous of me!You don't see nick punching me now do you you ever think once that taylor.s wasn't the one for you huh?! She isnt! She wants some one to be there as a prince charming then a firend she wants someone who's professional who has brown eyes an immature sense of humor and great hair!" Taylor.l yelled

"LUCAS MARKUS TILL whats your problem? Lucas im so disappointed in you why would do that to taylor.l?" she growled at him.

"LEAVE LUCAS!" she barked.

"im soory I even kissed you taylor.s" taylor.l apologized then walked with selena. "lena!"nick called out

"what?"sel asked.

"uhh mmm taylor.l are we friends now considering you practically made out with my friend?"

"yeaa so uh go to him sel" taylor said.

"thanks tayie"sel said thankful.

"tayie?"taylor.s asked

"gag!"Alex said having a fake baby barf

"speak of baby cupid much lex" jake asked.

Alex turns around to jake .t standing there with his hands in his pockets then sees Vanessa coming.

"well, well lookey guys its nessa what do you want ?" Alex asked angrily

"whats up with you"? she asked.

"you" she responded hasty.

"oh really Alex after all ive done for you-" she said unhappily

"SHUT THE HELL UP NESSA YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR ME OR SEL NOT EVEN ZAC SO SCREW YOU!!! IM TIERD OF YOUR CRAP THE ONLY REASON WHY I PUT UP WITH IT BECAUSE SELLY MY GARDAIN, MY OLDER SISTER I CAN PASS OFF AS HER DAUGTHER IF I HAD TO THEN BE BACK AS HER SISTER! I WOULD DO IT FOR HER!" Alex yelled angrily

"that's the way to do it Alex snaps and claps for her everybody!" taylor.l said proudly.

everyone began cheering, whistling, clapping and snapping her picture.

thank said sweetly then taylor.l picked her up

who here has been affected by Vanessa hudgens raise your hand please?sel younger kids raised their hands one said …..

"Vanessa is a slut and is fake im a selena Gomez fan shes damn funny and pretty because selena isnt a slut." A boy said out loud

thank you sel said while she walks over to the kid and hugged him he fainted

"matt wake up!" the girl next to him said

"wow selena Gomez hugged me! Just jealous Lachelle ." matt said

End of ep 2 likey? Lol by Citm some .57 and jasmine!


	3. Jake,More i love you's and poetry

Ch.p 3 of just wanna be with you and im ending just keep loving me k?

"my point so leave Vanessa."sel said bitterly

"whatever" Vanessa said *scoffs,walks away with her heels clanking on the floor*

"let me hear for Selena Gomez!" bella shouted

*everyone does the same thing they did for bella*

"flight 234 is now boarding passengers rows 12-15." The lady said calmly

"that's all of us guys common." Bella sighed *on the plane*

*sits back* "it feels good to leave nessa its like a heavy load has been lift off my back." Zac said relived

"because she is a heavy load."bells said

Lena cracks up then she snorts

"you ok?"bella asked curious

"ignore it bells I have for 10yrs now and so has tay and the group too." Zac said.

Taylor.s is texting joe then laughs.

"joes's in love you right?" bella asked

Taylor.s looks up "huh? Uh yea." She replied

Bella nudges taylor.l "jaylor jwift or do you prefer Taylor Squared La Swift? Huh? TayTay do ya??" she said teasingly

"maybe, I need your help I think in love with swifty I have fallen hard over her I cant stop thinking about her and that shes amazing."he said

"really omg,you know that you have to be a prince for her?" she said

"Yea,I love her and I don't know if shes loves the way I do." Taylor.l said dreamly.

"its love story baby jut say yes,tell her you love her after all you did kiss her front of us dude heres a chance with swifty you have my blessing tay." Bella happily said.

Taylor.l stands up, takes a deep breath walks over to her and begins to talk."taylor can I talk to you please?" he pleaded

"sure hun whats wrong?"

"I loveth you deeply my love when you come aroung nothing matters but you.I love you and that's all I really are stars that come to light when darknss comes about. I cant get your smile out of my mind and I think about your eyes all the 's never a star in heaven that we cant reach say that you loveth me too." gets on knee, a/n:no taylor.l isnt going to propose to her that's way he recites his poems to girls

Taylor.s wells up with tears in her eyes and is speechless,he wipes her tears away then sit her on his lap and leans in,she leans in,they kiss*

"awwww!" everyone said

"aww he proved to her that he could a prince charming for her." Bella said

"you like when guys do that?"jake asked

"sure, but the guy has to have nice eyes,build, and mixed but immature sense of humor."

"like me or sterling?" jake asked her angain

"one in the same jake.."

"what?"

"you both are alike in so many ways" bella looks away

"you ok?" he asked her for the 4th time.

End of the 3rd epi of just wanna be with you

Why did bella look away?

Why did jake ask her so many questions?

Will jaylor happen after taylor squared??

Will I ever stop liking my best friend Abraham???

Find out next on the 4th ch of just wanna be with you


	4. Being Distress,asking out & idiots

Fourth Chapter of just wanna be with you.

"yea I guess…Im going to sit with sel." bella walks away

Jake says to himself:"stupid stupid! gosh!!! I had a chance to ask her out!! Damn it! Uggh!!"

"I saw and heard, need help?" zac asked

"zac youre like a older brother to me so duh."

"did she say anything to you?" zac asked again

"that-" jake sees sterling going towards bella

*meanwhile with taylor squared*

"oh taylor i didn't know you wrote poetry it was beautiful" taylor.s said sweetly

A second later she giggles and is glows

"my pleasure and its my thing" he kisses her cheek

"Taylor stop! Youre making me turn red but I like it" she blushes and gives him a irestable smile

*meanwhile with sel and bella*

Bella lays her head on selly's shoulder

"bells you ok?"

"Sel I could tell right off the bat that jake wanted to ask me out." She said

"oh and upset about egg jerk head?"

"yea it reminded me that I was taking a break from boys and live my life."

"yea that's right jake likes you, he thinks about you when were shooting wizards he asks about you and I caught him talking to David if he should ask you out." Sel said

"hey,I never got chance to tell you that i wanted to get back with you." Nick said

"I thought miley said that I drove you out of my life after the break Up and I have to think about it." Sel said unhappily

Nick begins to shake his leg

"hmmmm I don't know nick im sorry I cant do this" sel goes sit with taylor pi

"nick im sorry too but you put her though her so much crap we went though when we were growing up nick when are you going to understand us??"she leaves and goes sit with sterling.

"god damn it!" nick sits back

"whats up with you." Jake and zac asked nick

"Selena,jake?" he said

"bella,Zac?" jake said

"Vanessa."

*meanwhile with sel and Taylor Squared*

"selly you ok?" taylor.l asked

"nick wants to get back with me and I said no!" sel begins to cry

*meanwhile with sterling and bella*

"bells boy trouble?"

"yea jake wants to ask me out but im still recovering from egghead." Bella said gulmy

"yea that ass" he said really bitter (egghead and jake)

"should I say yes?"

"yea look here he comes now."

"bella I wanna take you out on a date when were in north Carolina."

"sure." She said happily

*meanwhile again with taylor pi and sel*

"he did? Want me to straiten him out?" taylor.s asked

"no need I made up my mind im going to take him back."

"ill be there to beat his ass if he doesn't want you back." Taylor.l asked

"nick! Come!"

"yea?" he asked out curiousity

"I want you back, I cant live without you."

"Same selena, youre everywhere I go even on shirts and billboards they even have a 40 in card board cut out of you."

"so?"

Nick kisses her gently

"still those kisses leave me breathless." She said

"Lena I love you ill never let you go but if I have to girl I think you should know all the love we made will never be erased and youll never be replaced I promise you…I love you lena." He said

"oh nick,why do guys like to make us speechless and cry tears of joy with poetry?" she sniffles from the tears of joy

"we cant always say I love you so writing and reciting poetry says that we love you in a poetic you ever hear the saying-I think with my heart not my with mind ?" he asked

"bella wrote that and this one-thinking with yur heart is easy thinking with your mind is harder because with your mind you don't feel it with your heart you do." Sel said

"your sister?" he wondered

"yea when she was 9 she was a philosophy freak and back when she was would see the lamp every night on because she would come up with quotes and write them down that's why when she was nine we were know as the philosophy wanted to be philosophizer."

"is that why I never met her?"

"she was busy in school,doing swimming,being a philosophizer,a fan fiction writer for zanessa and jashley,going on tours with t-swifty and she was doing sports she barely had time for herself and me."

End of the fourth epi!!


	5. Tours,Spain boys & a Tiffany and Co ring

5Th just wanna be with got back .l recited a poem for his lover Taylor.s,Jake asked Bella out, zac left Vanessa, layor is about to be over now and everything was cool.

"even though this really doesn't matter anymore but I hope you know were over and im sorry." Taylor.s carelessly then walks back to her seat next her new bf and her bffl.

"taylor.s are you going on a world tour soon??" bella asked

"yea its starts march 23, you wanna come?"

"yea!Def! go meet a nice Spain boy" Bella laughs

"yea ill go meet a hot spain boy."Taylor.s giggled.

"meetin hot Spain boys MM yummy!!"sel dreamily just of a Spain boy.

"you forgot you were going on tour with the hottest boy band from new jersey." Nick said.

"oh I how I ever forget?"

"are you being sarcastic with me ms Gomez?" he asked

Sel shoos him to go sit they were about to land at Charlotte Douglas airport."sit nick!" he sits on her lap "not on me nick! "Oh you're mad heavy for a 17 old kid."

"its muscle sel." he said.

"yea sure with a the diet cokes you drink sure its .l is pure muscle he put on 30 pounds for Jacob,face it actor's abs can't be a singer's abs." she said as if she didn't have faith in him

"yea I can beat Taylor.l don't underestimate me."

"nick no you cant its not like I don't have faith in you cause I faith in you but going on Taylor.l's diet was hard for him he had to stay away from the sweets and plus you have diabetes."

"you OK babe?" she asked him

"yea uh we landed already."

The man on the pa:ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at the Charlotte Douglas airport, please pick up your carry on's then proceed outside please. Thank you.

Nick gets off sel's lap and picks up his guitar case then waits outside for the rest. The rest picked up their carry on's and leave with nick.

Bella takes in the fresh Carolina air

"Lexi?" demi asked

"demsy!" Bella she said excitedly

"demi lemi?" sel asked the black haired girl in front of them –she dyed her hair

"SELENA! Omg! I missed you oh here!" said demi then hands her a gift

"its a new friendship bracelet you kept the old one demi?"

"yea " demi shows her the bit rusty sliver bracelet that said "love hurts you slowly- d.d love and s.m Gomez"

"Omigosh demi youre the best I missed you too."

"and Alex I mean Bella I keep forgetting your new name." demi said

"its cool call me Alex if you like."

"sure OK Alex I didn't forget you here's something." Demi said handing her something

"it's a tiffany & co ring that very ring that zac's older brother got married with." Bella replied

"yea remember it was yours and madi's friendship ring?" demi quirky said

"OMG where's madi?"

"Alex!" Madison hugs her

"madi!! I haven't seen you in ages and thanks for the ring I missed you and the ring." Bella laughs

"me too."

"swifty?" demi said with curious expression on her face.

",its been ages."

"yea it has been."demi said pulling her into a hug

"hey demi!" nick asked trying to pull them away

"Nicky stick?"

"still Nicky stick? And sup!" said nick while looking in her eyes. A/N:no Nemi here same Nelena.

"wow dude how have you been?"

"good."

Everyone said hi but Taylor.l so she said this:

"and who's this tall,tan,lean and handsome guy? " demi said flirty

"tay-aahh!" Bella gets her foot stepped on by Taylor.s."Taylor launter he's uh he"

"he's 17 like us he's best know as jacob black and he's my boyfriend as you can see."

Sel looks away for a second she says "ya that works" then she looks back

"oh cool." Demi said not paying attention to sel said under her breath

"uh demi and Bella lets go to your house while the other go unpack at the hotel OK?

"ok see ya later guys! Nice meeting taylor.l" demi waves goodbye

"You jealous babe?" Launter asked his gf

"nope I just didn't wanna tell her that you were my boy friend nobody thinks but sel and the others think its right to date a actor younger than you're self. Apparently people want singers to date singers and actors to date actresses." Said swifty

"fuck the damn press! Who cares if I'm dating the country superstar Taylor swift! You think I would be romantically linked to Selena?" launter asked Jake

"yea if you end it with swifty which I wont cause ill kill you if you do."

they wait for 2 cabs and all get in the both cabs.

Taylor.s:yea I guess so if she keeps hitting on my baby and I am not jealous!

Jake:right.

Taylor.l sits next to Taylor.s and calms her down"babe chill" shes looking though the window and his fingers turn her head around

Taylor.s feels a butterfly flutter,kisses him"OK ill stop and Taylor.l please don't do the finger thing it gives me the butterflies in my stomach"

Taylor.l bites his bottom lip "sure babe"

*meanwhile*

"hi ms lovato" Said sel

"hello selena and call me Kathryn."

"no thanks I like calling you ms lovato." Sel said

"hey sel." demi's older sister dallas said "Hows your dad?"

"good I guess." She said

"Selena Marie and Alexandria Maria" their Father Brain Seth Teefy said

"DAD! Oh I missed you so much! *they both hug him while crying*you miss mommy?" sel and Alex asked him

"baby girls you know I do she meant the world to me just like you and you two do."

The others come and totally meet and greet

"hi Dallas." Jake said

What will happen with Alex, Sel and brain?

Will demi fall in love with Taylor.l or possibly nick??

Will I ever stop writing-NOPE AND never ever.

end of the 5th chap


	6. Mom is Back?

Chp. 6 of just wanna be with you.

"Alex hun why did you change your name?" brain asked her

Bella looks down and says it in a baby voice"Vanessa said she was going to call place where the parents get their kids taken away and I changed my name is bella mason so me and sel couldn't and wouldn't be soory I know mommy and you aren't proud of what did I never wanted you to leave me,sel and mommy and for mommy to die." She cries harder

"Alex I know it was my fault I should of fought for your mommy trust I would of won and you two were still a bit little Alex you were 5 and sel you were strong enough for a 10 yr old." Brian said

"I- I miss her so much!" bella said breaking down hard in tears

"bella try to pull your self together."sel while wiping her own fresh tears*

Brain picks her up

Taylor.l,demi and taylor.s asked sel "want us to come too?"

"that would be nice thank you." Sel said

they go the hotel the holiday inn

"3rd floor room 310" Taylor.l opens the door

"are we at the hotel?" bella said while opening her eyes

"darling yea from now on I will live with you two Vanessa is out of the house!" brain said resurging her

"I love you dad." Sel said

"don't you always?"

"yaaa-ahhh "sel sees their mom's ghost she came down from heaven not to haunt them to visit

"mandy?" brain asked the ghost

"brain! Hi how are the kids?" mandy asked

Bella hears her voice "mommy"?!

"oh baby girl how are you?"

Bella rubs her eyes "sel stop the joke I get it so stop."

"bella its not me or dad look!" sel said

"oh my goodness ma!" bella jumps off the bed "I miss you mama why did god have to take you?"

"I don't know sweetie sel how are your friends?" mandy replied

"miss Gomez?" tay asked the ghost.

"oh taylor you have grown so much since I last saw you how's your mom?" she asked tay.

"good,yea Im now country superstar TAYLOR SWFT!"

"oh I see you have your career set huh? Sel where's jake, zac and nick?"

"demi's house speaking of demi here she is!" sel said while revealing demi

"OHH hey ms Gomez" demi said

"hello demitria how's your mom,dallas and Madison?" mandy asked demi

"good and im riseing singer and actress Demi lovato!!"

"who's this?" Mandy said while acknowledgeing the boy standing there quietly

"hi ms Gomez nice to see you im taylor launter sel's best friend" taylor.l chuckled

"silly selly nice pick on friends." Mandy said approving her friends

"I wish I could see you in person mommy." Bella said while sounding disappointed and distressed

"did you know I can turn back into a person?"

"you can?! Do it!" bella said with uncertainty

Mandy turns into a person and there stood Mandy Gomez their mom and guardian angel

"ma!" bella runs to her and hugs her,she could hear her heart beat fast

"baby girl… I missed you so much!" mandy said while holding her daughters Tight

"mommy!" sel said while crying insanely

"mandy!" brain said

"ms Gomez!" said Taylor.s and Demi then they hug her

"Ms Gomez and Mr. teefy?" nick asked

"Nicholas how are you?" mandy asked nick

"I know im not that crazy" nick rubs his eyes and she's still there. "Oh hi ms Gomez"

"Mrs. Teefy ?"zac and Jake.t asked

"hey boys" the boys hug her even nick and taylor.l

"guys you can let go now" mandy said while feeling squished by her daughters,her ex husband and her older daughters friends. Selena's friend let go but Brian,Selena and Bella

"I love you mommy that's something I haven't been able to say that in while." Bella said while welling up a bit

"I love you mom."sel said feeling overjoyed the happy that she hasn't felt in felt the whole and cuts In her heart were mending it stop being numb and the biggest rip stop gashing open, it closed and left.

"I love you Mandy I told you I never did remarried."brain added to sel's "I love you mom"

"I love all three of Ill be back I going bring ness over here ok then I turn back to human ok baby."

"sure mom." Bella replied then Mandy turned back into a ghost flew all the away to cali pick up nessa and brought to the hotel in 4mins

"what the hell I am im doing here?" Nessa asked while with a juicy couture bag in her had

Mandy turns quickly back to normal "you better stop treating my kids like pack mules Vanessa" mandy warned her

"Michael!" bran called nessa dad who happen to stay at their hotel,the room next door.

"VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS!!!What did I tell you,I damn right told you to stop harming the Gomez are grounded till you die that means no cell,lap top or going out to clubs every night to get Wasted." Michael yelled

"but- dad!" Vanessa whined

"no damn buts Vanessa." He Said unhappily

"dad!!!" nessa whined again

"no! nessa!! Lets go!" Michael drags her out

Taylor.s and Jonas started their world tour they both started at Hawaii.

"how ya! Doing tonight Hawaii?!Tonight we start our world tour we have two special guest stars our friends demi lovato and taylor swift" joe announced then gets Goosebumps from the name taylor and they both come out

"thank you joe Hawaii I want you to meet my bf taylor launter." Taylor.s said while thanking him.

"hi guys" taylor.l said while waving to the fans then the crowd swoons

Joe's p.o.v

Boy who? She has a bf? Why? I love her so much!! Tell her now! End of p.o.v

"taylor.s," joe said with a short pause" I love you more than that douche bag launter." Joe sad offending tay.l

"what!?!" the taylors responded at the same crowd gasps then Taylor.s cries and runs off stage

"tour bus stats now! Demi! Taylor.l! lets Go!"bella yelled then lowered her voice "While ill talk to joe."

"Im stupid,shit!" joe said to himself while putting his head in his hands and sitting on his trunk

"Joseph Adam Jonas why did you do that you know the press want to know the story I do too. douche bag launter??Why?" bella questioned him then turns on the t.v which was E! Chelsea Lately.

"why joe did you have to say I love you to Americas sweetheart and be mean to Americas heartthrob taylor launter?I wanna know should joe be banned from music." Chelsea asked cheuy and her viewers

"right I hate Jonas anyway but nick is cool." Cheuy said

End of 6th epi


	7. Joe jonas dramma, tours and sad fans

7ThChapter of just wanna be with you.

"Joe you know your fans their going to burn your Cd's even the special edition ones" Bella said

"No they wont there faithful Jonas fans." Joe said

Bella changes the channel its showbiz today its showing the Jonas fans burning their Cd's "Joe this is huge here's nick"

"I will admit he would say something like that but not in public he's my brother, Joe if your watching As I speak Madison De Garza is burning the Jonas CD." Nick said with a serious but distressed expression on his face

"Our biggest fan." Joe said disappointed

"Bella we have to go!" Demi called out

"coming! ,where's sel?" Bella yelled then asked demi but selly responded

"right here." Sel said

Bella nicks calling her "yo Nicky sticky?"

"yo Bella the Jonas tour has been canceled"

"thanks and bye nick have fun touring with ftsk." Bella said

"I will and tell sel I love her and the Jonas tour was canceled OK?"nick said

"ya bye, Sel-nick said he loves you and the Jonas tour is now canceled so my guess you coming with us." Bella said

Sel nods then madi calls Bella

"hey madi"

"is Joe there?" madi asked

"yea" Bella replied

"tell him he should never show his face in public ever and that I hate him!" madi said with bit furious in her voice

"hold on, Joe Madison said never to show your damn face in pubic ever! And that she hates you."Bella said to joe

"Like I do!,madi I have to go ttyl madi" Bella then got back to madi

"bye bells" the hang up

"bye oh your tour is canceled." Bella said while looking back at Joe. Bella leaves

Taylor's tour started the Fearless World Tour.It started at NC at the sprint amphitheater in Charlotte.

"how you doing tonight Charlotte?!" Taylor asked them

All the fans scream and yells "good!"

"I love you TAYLOR !" a boy said

Taylor.s waves at the boy "guys give it up for my friend DEMI LOVATO!

"thank you guys you the best! I'm going to leave Taylor to do her thing."Dem leaves and hands the mic back to Taylor

Taylor.s sings Fearless, fifteen,white horse, you belong With you, change and breathe

Fans singing along to her songs and its 12 midnight and the concert is over

"great concert Taylor and Dem." Bella said complimenting them on their performance

"thanks." Taylor and Dem said in Union

"lets go guys oh hold on my mom and dad are calling," sel said while feeling her phone vibe

"hello?" Mandy asked

"hey ma" sel answered

"is Bella With you?"

"hi mom where's dad?" Bella asked

"right here babe."

"I'm on tour with Taylor.s is that fine cause sel, Dem and Taylor.l are With me" Bella said

"who's Taylor.l put sel on." brain sad almost sternly then Bella hands sel her phone back

"Taylor.l is my friend daddy no need to worry OK?" sel said reassuring him

"OK bye girls"

"bye mom and dad we love you." Bella & sel said in union

"we love you too." Mandy and brain said together

*they hang up*

"cant believe mom is real sel"

"I know after 18 yrs for me and 14 for yrs Jesus must really love us and mom cause he gave her that power to come back alive when she wants."

"yea I feel happy now that moms back."

"lets pretend mom never died lets just say mom left us cause she wanted to leave la." sel said

"agreed the next stop was new york then Tn, pa, ct then Spain the official start the of the world tour"

End of chapter 7


End file.
